Can We Make This Moment Last?
by Invisible in the Dark
Summary: She was special. The only mystery that he couldn't solve, the only question left blank. She was illogical and tempered and stubborn, but she was the only puzzle worth solving. He was special. With a mask of ice, and walls made of iron and steel. He was cruel and arrogant and stuck up, but she saw past it to the charm and kindness. One shot.


**Author's Note: **

**So it here goes! I am taking on an infamous 100 Prompts Challenge! The prompt list is by Sunshockk on DeviantArt if you want to check it out. And I pinky swear that I'm going to finish it! My prompt fills are all going to be centered around a MycroftxOC romance, because there need to be more MxOC stories in my opinion. This should be updated often, but there's not really a set schedule, so pay attention! Anyway, let's get started shall we!**

Disclaimer:

Why would I be here if I owned Sherlock? Really. Think about that. Oh, and I also don't own the song!

* * *

**Prompt 1: Dance**

He met her at Sherlock and Molly's wedding, completely by circumstance. All he could really say about her was that she was... special. There were not many things that the eloquent Mycroft Holmes could not explain, but she was one of them. She was... intriguing. The one mystery that he couldn't solve, not from a lack of wanting or trying. She was simply _unsolvable_. He'd always viewed the world, viewed people, as puzzles, as equations with answers that were often not hard to find if one bothered to look. She didn't fit in that frame of mind. In a swarm of people with their entire stories written on their faces she was a blank slate. It was refreshing to be honest. Not being handed all of the solutions right off. She was a mystery, one that he was determined to solve.

She met him at Molly and Sherlock's wedding. She still wasn't sure if it was good luck or bad. He was stuck-up, pompous, and _unbelievably_ rude... Sometimes. She was good with words, and there were many she'd use to describe the enigma that was Mycroft Holmes. Some of them weren't very polite. He was prideful, conceited, and several other words she wouldn't use in polite company. Then again, he was handsome, intelligent, and after she had talked with him longer quite charming. In whole he was confusing. She always liked to believe that everyone had some good in them, that everyone deserved a happy ending. She had started to doubt that she would ever get hers until she met him. He gave her hope. From Molly's description she'd thought he would be a lot more... manipulating. As "the government" she'd assumed he would at least know how to bend people to his will considering all the diplomatic meetings he must have a part in. She was right about that, but underneath all the bad he was... special.

* * *

He did _not_ want to be here. However, he could hardly miss his own brother's wedding. He did approve of Molly Hooper to some extent, but in general marriage was a bothersome thing that tended to end badly for both sides. He was perfectly content standing against the back wall, watching the reception with his disapproving gaze, but then Molly announced that it was time for that dreadful tradition. At Sherlock's irritating prompting he strode over to the group of bachelor's, remaining as far away from them as possible to avoid contact and (even worse) conversation. He glared at Sherlock as he turned his back to the group, and threw the garter over his shoulder quickly. Mycroft wasn't paying any attention, confident that he was far enough to avoid the unpleasant coincidence of catching. And then it hit him. Quite literally. The garter hit him in the chest. Startled, he caught it instinctively after it bounced off. Looking around as people clapped he regained his sense and glared at the younger Holmes, whose smug smirk told him that this was no accident.

She was having a good enough time all in all. It was her best friend's wedding after all! She had been watching Molly beam and dance with Sherlock for most of the evening, she had a perfect view from her nice little corner. She was glad that her friend had finally gotten her happily ever after, despite her disapproval of Sherlock. Considering all of the times Molly had come to her crying over him before their relationship had begun she did have a reason for her dislike of him. Pondering over the past was the reason she didn't hear Molly announcing the bouquet and garter toss, she was only brought back to the present when Molly began tugging her towards the group of single women. She pulled her arm away and walked quickly to the back of the clump, glaring at Molly who only smiled back before walking to her place next to Sherlock. Pulling out a small notebook from one of her dress pockets she began writing, tuning everything out. She put it away in a moment, just in time to prevent the bouquet from smashing into her face. Looking up at Molly in disbelief and annoyance she rolled her eyes and sighed.

He would have slipped out with no one noticing, but Sherlock knew him perhaps too well and easily prevented it. "Come dear brother! It is a tradition after all!" Dragging Mycroft behind him he walked to the dance floor, where Molly was bringing a young woman as well. He could hear them arguing from there. "This is a horrible tradition Mols! I don't _want_ to dance with anyone! Seriously, you need to stop trying to set me up with guys. What if he's gay? What if he's a serial killer? What if he's a _gay serial killer_?!" Molly laughed and ignored her complaints. "I can guarantee that he's not a serial killer!" The woman groaned and Molly hit her on the shoulder. "Stop complaining and smile!" The woman glared back and sighed, grumbling what he assumed were more complaints under her breath. As the two woman stopped in front of Sherlock and Mycroft the music started playing. Sherlock bowed theatrically to Molly. "May I have this dance Mrs. Holmes?" Molly giggled, "Why Mr. Holmes! I though you'd never ask!" The couple swept away, leaving them alone.

She wanted to leave. Or hide. One of those two. She was _positive_ that this was another one of Molly's convoluted plots to set her up with someone. She'd been trying ever since she and Sherlock got together, oozing a "I'm in a happy loving relationship with a great guy, and I wish you were too" vibe constantly. She tried telling her that she didn't need, or even _want_, a man in her life; but of course that didn't stop her. She had snuck a glance at the guy when Molly wasn't looking, and yeah he was handsome in a dapper, older guy, sort of way. That didn't mean she wanted to be forced into a awkward dance with him! She continued to argue with Molly until they were standing right in front of Sherlock and the man. He was even handsomer up close in a suit that fit him perfectly, with high cheekbones, dark (though receding) hair, and bright obviously intelligent eyes. The next thing she knew, her traitor of a best friend and her husband were gone, leaving her with this man.

"Mycroft Holmes." He said, voice cold and uninterested. However, despite his indifferent appearance, his mind was racing as he scanned her slowly. Nothing. He could figure out absolutely _nothing_ about this woman. His first instinct was panic, he'd always been able to figure people out just from quickly inspecting them, an ability he shared with his brother, but she was completely blank. There were no obvious clues to her habits, or her job, or her personality. He was lost. Mycroft was only broken out of his trance by her speaking softly. "Oh! You're Sherlock's brother. I'm Alexandria Temmid. It's nice to meet you." He nodded in response and looked her over again, not trying to deduce this time. She was lovely. Dark red hair framed her pale face, and her bright emerald eyes sparked with intelligence. She was wearing a modest knee-length pale green dress that subtly highlighted her figure and brought out her eyes. He held out a hand to her. "I believe we're supposed to dance." Alexandria nodded in response and slowly took his hand.

Her first impression of his personality was that he was arrogant, conceited, snobby, and full of himself. No surprise that he was related to Sherlock then. Typical irritating rich type then, oh well. Taking his hand had been an instinct, her mind wanted her to say no. _He was going to be unpleasant and rude!_ her logical side argued. Good thing she never listened to that part of herself anyway. He kept a respectful distance as they danced slowly, his grip on her hand was gentle, the hand resting on her waist was even gentler. Maybe he was different, he didn't seem like anyone she'd met before. Taking a deep breath she decided to do the brave thing. "Do you enjoy reading ?" He looked at her in surprise, like he hadn't been expecting her to try and talk to him. "Yes I do. In fact I just finished a lovely novel by..." They continued to dance and talk the rest of the night, not even noticing the triumphant grins of the newly married couple that was watching them the entire time. The music kept playing and changing behind them, but they paid it no attention, they were too wrapped up in each other to even care.

_There's so much that I have told you_  
_But it's all in my head_  
_Ask me anything you want to_  
_'Cause the answer is yes_  
_I'll spend my whole life_  
_Just being caught up in your eyes_

_Don't you know you stop the room_  
_And all that I can see is you_  
_I'm standing where the lightning strikes_  
_I know this doesn't happen twice_  
_You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime_  
_You must be my once in a lifetime_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So what'd you think? Reviews are always helpful and welcome of course! The song is Once In A Lifetime by Landon Austin, and I recommend listening to it because it's beautiful! Also, Alexandria may seem like a Mary Sue right now (or is that just me?) but her faults will become evident in the next chapter and later ones as well. These will range from humor and fluff to angst and probably some drama. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
